


First Time

by SesshomaruFreak, thedrunkenwerewolf, TheFoxPack, Timewaster123456789



Category: Bleach
Genre: Banter, Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxPack/pseuds/TheFoxPack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: A short fic about Renji's training with Ikkaku.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: based on s/5961470/mini-fic-meme# Round robin for the prompt
> 
> A/N Disclaimer: None of us own Bleach or characters. We make no profit from this  
> First time: (Renji and Ikkaku) He'd have sworn the red-head's voice actually cracked when he'd begged to train. Lil' Bitch.

Renji knew he needed to get stronger, and he knew Kenpachi would probably kill him, so he went to the adrenaline-jacked Third seat, planning to beg if he needed to. He swore that he wouldn't stop until Ikkaku agreed to train him.

As he'd expected Ikkaku denied him at first but when he explained that he needed to best Byakuya something shone in the seated officer's eye. He knew without any hint of doubt that his soon-to-be mentor knew exactly what he was talking about. Though he didn't really like the thought of anyone who could put that look on the more experienced warrior's face.

"Alright," Ikkaku said, "Let's do this then."  
Renji smirked, grateful that at long last Ikkaku had agreed to become his mentor. And determined to make the most of what the other man had to teach him. "Thanks, man," he answered, "Can't tell ya how much this means to me."

Pain lanced through Renji's leg as Ikkaku struck out with the flat of his blade.

"Ugh! Stop making it weird before I change my mind," he said.

"I'm sorry. Arigato Ikkaku-sama," Renji replied quickly, despite the pain. He was immediately forced to step back and block the sword swung at the right side of his head.

"I said stop being weird!" he roared and Renji found himself in a fighting retreat.

xxx

Night after night, it was the same. Ikkaku would best him, but Renji noticed it was taking longer for the more experienced warrior to do so. He watched closely, learning to keep an eye on both his opponent and the blade, how to retreat without stumbling, how a flash-step at the right moment could be both a defensive move and yet leading into offense. Zabimaru learned, as well. When and where to bite and how deep, how to protect Renji without cutting him, how to stand up to a powerful zanpakuto like Hozukimaru.

Finally one night he did it! He stood over Ikkaku, his blade at the other's throat smiling with bloodied lips.

"Got ya!" he yelled trying not to pant. He was on top of the fucking world.

"Nicely done," Ikkaku replied begrudgingly. His opponent's bloody grinned showed teeth. "Now that you have the basics, we'll try some trickery," he leaped to his feet holding his sword in one hand, scabbard in the other and proceeded to give Renji the ass kicking of his life.

Renji didn't even bother going home afterwards, just crashed on the training grounds feeling like the dog he was.

The next morning he could barely move, dragging his dishevelled self into work. Oh gods, he had to face Kuchiki! He pulled himself together as best he could, then walked in. "Lieutenant Abarai, work in this office begins at precisely eight in the morning. It is eight o'two. You are late-" those cold, judgmental eyes rose to inspect his bedraggled form, "And you are a mess." Renji bowed and asked, "Sir, may I be dismissed to freshen up?"

"No."

Renji barely held his temper in check. This is exactly why I must get strong enough to beat you. So I can knock you down a couple pegs.

Renji did his paperwork, his hand aching from being caught between Zabimaru's hilt and Ikkaku's scabbard cramped around his pen and he kept having to stop and stretch it. He seethed, why did Byakuya have to be such dick about everything? Just because he'd never had to work for anything didn't mean he couldn't cut some slack to someone who did! If Renji was going to buy a promotion it'd have to be in blood and sweat.

For fuck's sake it wasn't like he'd been partying! What was he supposed to say though? 'I was just training to kick your ass'? Actually he almost wanted to... almost. But it wouldn't do to go saying that. For one he'd only suffer for it, and secondly because he was sure he'd just be mocked. Instead he lowered his gaze and kept quiet.

Sometime later, he was just stretching his hand out after finishing up a long report he'd been working on, trying not to grimace too obviously, when his captain's cold, haughty voice broke the silence. "Abarai, how long does it take to finish one single report? I believe I asked for it twenty minutes ago."

Renji's hand gripped his pen hard enough it almost snapped into two. 'Yeah you're fucking asking for it alright...' he wanted to growl out through clenched teeth. Only a sense of self-preservation stayed the words.

xxx

He managed to hold his temper for the whole workday, though he thought he'd go insane. When it was time to leave, he practically sprinted for the door. Something inside made him pause though, and he glanced back. His superior was sitting at his desk, dark, stormy eyes focused on nothing. The noble almost looked lonely. Renji shook his head; stuck-up prick could find someone else, if he was really lonely, which Renji doubted. With a shrug, he headed out to find Ikkaku.

He found his trainer quickly and half an hour of heated sparring passed as Renji channeled his anger into the match. He couldn't even feel the bumps and bruises through his rage seeing his captain every time he attacked. They paused for water and Ikkaku slapped him on the back smiling.

"You got some real fire today," he said.

"Heh you're still kicking my ass,"

"Still, what got into you?"

Renji hesitated not wanting to sound like a bitch but answered anyway "My captain he's just being a dick," Ikkaku snorted. "more than usual I mean."

Throughout that night's session, Renji focused on his goal; surpassing that cold, stuck-up noble. He wasn't going to let this go. Byakuya Kuchiki would fall prey to his blade.

xxx

Ikkaku reclined in his quarters that night musing over a second glass of sake. He hadn't said anything since Renji was seriously benefiting from his situation and he didn't want to douse the fire. He did know that there were a couple of days out of the year that Yachiru wasn't allowed to play her pranks and Zaraki dropped his otherwise endless quest to fight the implacable noble. Ikkaku had never given enough of a fuck to ask why but he had noticed that today had been one of those days.


End file.
